guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
CBGB's
.]] CBGB's ('C'ountry, 'B'lue'G'''rass and '''B'lues) is a venue in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, it is the venue for Johnny Napalm. It is notably the only real-world venue depicted in the game. It is now a defunct local bar in New York. History Founding The CBGB was founded in December 1973, on the site of Kristal's earlier bar, Hilly's on the Bowery, which he ran from 1969 to 1972. The full name is CBGB & OMFUG which stands for "Country Bluegrass Blues and Other Music For Uplifting Gormandizers". Gormandizer (gourmand) usually means a ravenous eater of food, but according to Kristal here it means "a voracious eater of ... music". The club was also affectionately called simply "CB's". As its name implied, Kristal intended the bar to feature country, bluegrass, and blues music (along with poetry readings), but it became famous as the birthplace of the American punk movement. Perhaps most notably, the punk rock pioneers The Ramones had their first shows there. Closing In 2005, a dispute arose between CBGB and the Bowery Residents' Committee. The Committee billed Kristal $91,000 in back rent, while Kristal claimed he had not been informed of increases in his $19,000 monthly rent. After the lease expired, they reached an agreement for the club to remain for 14 more months while Kristal dropped his legal battles and his attempts to get historic landmark status for the club. Kristal planned to move the club far from its roots with a new CBGB in Las Vegas, Nevada. The owner planned to strip the current club down to the bare walls, bringing as much of it to Nevada as possible. "We're going to take the urinals," he said. "I'll take whatever I can. The movers said, 'You ought to take everything, and auction off what you don't want on eBay.' Why not? Somebody will." The club finally closed on October 15, 2006. The last week featured multi-night stands by Bad Brains and The Dictators, along with an acoustic set by Blondie. The final concert was performed by Patti Smith and broadcast live on Sirius Satellite Radio. Flea of the Red Hot Chili Peppersattendedtheshow and even performed many songs with Smith and her band. Toward the end of their set, Smith and her band played "Gloria", paying tribute to the Ramones during the chorus by alternating between the original lyrics and the "Hey! Ho! Let's go!" of "Blitzkrieg Bop". In her final encore, the song "Elegie", Smith read from a list of musicians who had died since they last played at CBGB. Hilly Kristal died of lung cancer on August, 2007. After Kristal's death, his ex-wife, Karen Kristal, and daughter, Lisa Kristal Burgman, engaged in a legal battle over the purported $3 million CBGB estate, settling in June 2009 with Burgman receiving "most" of the money that did not go to creditors and estate taxes. Setlist *Black Rain - Soundgarden *Cherry Bomb - The Runaways *Motivation - Sum 41 *Re-Ignition (Live) - Bad Brains *Self Esteem - The Offspring *We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister *What Do I Get? - Buzzcocks *Theme from Spiderman - The Ramones (encore) External links *CBGB on Wikipedia *CBGB on Facebook *CBGB on Twitter Category:Venues Category:Venues in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock